


tryin' not to crash

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we die today, it’s your fault,” Ashton says, his voice shaky and much higher pitched than usual.</p><p>“We’re not gonna die if you don’t swerve off the fucking road.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tryin' not to crash

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more mashton. i wrote this in like an hour and i didn't edit it much so i'm sorry if it sucks? also when did i start naming all my fics after beyonce songs?

“If we die today, it’s your fault,” Ashton says, his voice shaky and much higher pitched than usual.

“We’re not gonna die if you don’t swerve off the fucking road,” Michael laughs and swipes his thumb over the head of Ashton’s cock.

They had gone to visit Ashton’s mum and siblings for the weekend and Ashton swore the walls in that house were paper thin so he wouldn’t let Michael anywhere near his dick. Michael thinks it was probably the longest three days of his life. The ride back to their place is less than an hour but Michael doesn’t think he can wait that long. Five minutes after they got in the car he practically started begging Ashton to pull over and fuck him.

Ashton scolded him for being impatient and told him he could wait but Michael was determined to get Ashton worked up too. He knew if he pissed Ashton off and made him come he’d get fucked twice as hard once they got home. So he undid Ashton’s jeans and stroked him until he started fucking up into Michael’s fist and now Michael’s undoing his seatbelt and leaning over to get his mouth on Ashton’s cock.

Ashton takes one hand off the wheel and grabs a handful of Michael’s hair, pushes him down on his cock til Michael starts to gag and yanks him back up so he can breathe. “You’re such a little bitch,” Ashton growls.

Michael’s got that dazed, stupid grin on his face he always gets when Ashton starts getting aggressive with him and he licks his lips before swallowing Ashton’s cock back down. Ashton moans when he hits the back of Michael’s throat and his hands are gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. He’s trying so hard to focus on the road and his hips start moving on their own accord as Michael starts sucking harder and moaning around Ashton’s cock.

Michael pulls off and licks at the leaking head of Ashton’s cock, his hand wrapping around the base and he smirks, leans up and bites at Ashton’s earlobe, “You gonna come?”

Ashton lets out a moan of relief as the light they’re approaching changes to red and he practically slams on the brakes, grabs Michael by the sides of his face and kisses him, starts to fuck Michael’s fist faster. Michael sucks Ashton’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs gently as Ashton comes, his hips settling into a slow grind as he throws his head back against the seat and he moans.

Michael starts laughing and Ashton grins lazily, “What’s so funny?”

Michael nods in the direction of the car stopped next to them and Ashton turns his head to look out the window. “That lady saw you come,” Michael says and he’s gasping for air because he’s laughing so hard.

“Oh my god,” Ashton says and throws an arm over his face.

“She’s still looking!” Michael squeals and pushes Ashton back against his seat. “Watch this,” Michael smirks at her and makes a show of sucking his come covered fingers into his mouth and the woman lets out a gasp so loud Ashton swears he can hear it as she turns her gaze back to the road and speeds off ahead of them when the light changes.

“That was embarrassing,” Ashton giggles and scrunches his nose up. He glances over at Michael and his dick twitches at the sight of Michael still sucking Ashton’s come off of his fingers.

“Hey, keep it in your pants,” Michael mocks Ashton’s words from earlier, “Don’t be so impatient. You can wait til we’re home for me to fuck you.”

  
  
Ashton groans again and Michael smirks as Ashton repeats, “You are _such_  a little bitch.”


End file.
